The Wind Beneath My Wings
by MelancholiclyCreepy
Summary: Raimundo is leaving for two weeks in Brazil, how will Kimiko react and what will happen between the two? Nothing explicit totally innocent. OneShot


I sat on the temple's cool stone steps and watched him train. I pretended to look busy with my PDA but I was dying to sneak glances at him. I wonder if we could ever be together. I looked at a picture of us on the screen. It was a picture of me punching his arm while his face scrunched up in pain. I let out a long sigh and put the PDA on the steps and laid my head down in my arms.

A firm hand laid on my shoulder, "Hey girl, what's wrong?"

"Raimundo I didn't see you there!" I gasped reaching down to conceal my PDA.

He laughed sweetly, "Jumpy eh? You still didn't answer my question."

"I was um, Keiko's sick. The news just shocked me a little since she never gets sick meaning that this could get serious," I said quickly then waited for him to say something but he just looked at me, "Don't worry Rai," I smiled to reassure him.

"Hmm… so what's in your hand?"

"Just my PDA, you know I don't leave anywhere without it."

"So… then why are you clasping it like you're hiding something?"

"It's nothing."

"Uh huh…" he eyed me suspiciously and then tickled me. I tried to get up to get away but then he grabbed my waist and pinned me to the ground. I quickly pressed the off button.

"Stop!" I said over my fits of giggles.

"Gotcha!" He looked down at the screen in disappointment. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Come on let's go eat, I'm starving," he pulled me up the steps.

***

"Kimiko seems most sad today," Omi pointed out.

"I am not!"

"Nah, I agree with Omi. You look sadder than a bird's nest that got wrangled," Clay said

"Gee thanks…" I looked over at Raimundo who was looking at me with sad eyes. It's so hard to get over someone with eyes like his. I sighed in my head.

"So guess what guys?" Raimundo perked up. Everyone looked in his direction with curious eyes, "I'm going back to Brazil for two weeks, don't miss me too much."

"Have fun partner," Clay tipped his hat. I looked down at my tea cup to see my reflection wavy and broken up. That's how I feel.

"You know guys I'm really exhausted, I'm going to 'hit the hay' early. Goodnight."

"G'night Kimiko," Clay said pleased with my use of words.

"If you feel like crying Kimiko I can teach you some moves that Master Fung taught me to calm down in situations. I also know a very nice tea to go with that," I looked at Omi who was smiling proudly.

"Don't worry Omi, I'm not going to cry. Good night guys," I turned and left.

The guys waited for Kimiko to leave before returning to their conversation, "There's something wrong with her," Raimundo said bothered.

Omi rose from his seat in alarm, "Do you think Jack Spicer kidnapped her again?"

"No no it's something else." He waved his hand to motion Omi to settle down.

"I reckon its Raimundo here that's causing her the problems if you get what I mean," Clay said nudging Omi.

"Raimundo has secretly joined the Heylin side again?" Omi rose again.

"Calm yourself Omi I have not joined the Heylin side. I'm going to bed see you," Raimundo left.

"So what has Raimundo done to Kimiko?"

"Never mind."

***

I lay on the mattress that was my bed and silently cried. I really did not need him to leave, not now not when I needed him the most.

"Kimiko," A whisper called out to me. It sounded so distant like a dream but it wasn't he was right here in front of me. And he's witnessing my sob fest!

"Raimundo I didn't hear you come in!" I said quickly wiping my tear streaked face.

"So…"

"I- uh"

"Keiko again huh?"

"Yeah… I mean…" I sighed scared to say anymore.

"Come with me," he held out his hand and I took it and he lead me out into the meditation chamber where the Shen Gong Wu were. I followed without questioning him. His fingers brushed over the chimes and lead me down the steps. He reached into one of the stone cabinets and took out something gold.

"Raimundo what are you doing with the Golden Tiger Claws?"

"Golden Tiger Claws!" He swiped his hand through the air and caused a rip in which he directed me through.

"Where are we?" I looked around my surroundings.

"We're somewhere far away and quiet," he said.

"Why'd you take me here?"

"Well you seemed depressed about Keiko so I thought that I'd take you somewhere where we could talk. You do know that talking about your problems really help. And who better to talk to about your problems than to your best friend Raimundo?" He said with a big grin.

"Uh, I um. Sure," we sat down and dangled our legs over the ledge of the mountain.

"So what's the problem?"

"Well you see Keiko has caught this terrible…" I looked up at him to see him listening patiently not urging me to rush at all.

"Carry on."

I tackled him and embraced him as tears flooded my eyes, "It's you! I care about you but not just care I really really like you! Okay I love you! Please don't ever leave me again not after I just got you back!" His arms wrapped around me.

"I'm not going to go back to the Heylin side again Kimiko, trust me. And I'm just going to go to Brazil for two weeks and you're going to be on my mind the whole time. You've always been on my mind and that's not going to change. I love you too girl," he pressed his chin on my head.

"Raimundo?"

"Yeah?"

"I know this is going to sound cheesy but honestly you are the wind underneath my wings," I hugged him tighter. He laughed that sweet laugh of his again.

"And you're the fire that heats up my breakfast, lunch _and_ dinner," I laughed.

"You know you shouldn't be too worried about me going to Brazil."

"Why not?"

"Because you can make a guy jealous."

"What do you mean?"

"Just tell me that nothing happened between you and Jack when he kidnapped you."

"Nothing happened," I leaned back on his chest and closed my eyes trying to make this moment last a little longer.

***

It was the day; Raimundo was going to leave for his trip. I woke up early in the morning to sneak in some alone time with him, we exchanged words and long hugs.

"See you guys in two weeks," he waved.

"Goodbye Raimundo," Omi waved enthusiastically.

"See you," Clay said.

"What no goodbye from you?" He frowned at me.

"Are you kidding?" I ran up into his arms.

"Look Clay, Raimundo and Kimiko are trying to rip each other apart. Should I get Master Fung?"

"Omi, I think I should explain some things to you, come on partner," Clay lead Omi away up the steps.

I watched as Raimundo left through the rip in the air hoping that my heart would never end up like that again. I walked up to the stone steps and sat down once again looking at Raimundo. I stared at the picture of him and me from that night when we admitted our love for each other. I looked through the pictures and let a tear fall onto the cold stone steps not worrying if anyone saw because rain clouds were coming this way to conceal any evidence of my last sob fest. I stood up tall; as if he was beside me and I prepared for the next two unbearable weeks.


End file.
